


自投罗网  下

by Lzbxqmzcnn11



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 明唐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lzbxqmzcnn11/pseuds/Lzbxqmzcnn11





	自投罗网  下

打那天神志不清的被陆劫拐回家，唐吟就看出来这大猫儿对他有种说不清道不明的感觉，左右他也不讨厌陆劫，那人下身又生的那样大，索性心安理得地住下了。  
两人都是年轻气盛的时候，经常天雷勾地火就滚到一块去了，夜夜笙歌的后果就是唐吟经常第二天睡到日上三竿还起不来。陆劫也乐得伺候他，就像伺候自己夫人一样。  
陆劫那师弟最近也不知犯了什么病，从刚见面的唐兄喊到师嫂，唐吟起初装瞎逃避的问题被一声声师嫂重重的砸在唐吟面前。陆劫对他有情，陆劫喜欢他，这个认知让唐吟再也无法装聋作哑的享受陆劫的好。  
纵横情场这么多年，唐吟第一次迷茫了。以往的床伴若是表现出一丁点想和他发展其他关系的念头唐吟都能立马掀桌走人，可也许是陆劫对他太过宠爱，也许是陆劫烧的菜肴香气飘进了他心里，唐吟舍不得了。  
一夜缠绵后，陆劫手指流连在他胸口上轻轻揉捏肉粒，高潮余韵过后唐吟逐渐恢复清醒的头脑，两片粉唇一张一合吐出了陆劫最不想听到的话。  
“我们的关系到此为止了，分开吧。”  
分开这个字眼太过扎人，陆劫心下一紧，手上的力度不觉又重了几分，疼的那人痛叫出声。  
“为什么？”轻颤的语气暴露了陆劫此刻的不安，也让唐吟坚定了逃离的心。做杀手的，指不定哪天就折在任务上，与其留爱人为自己日夜落泪，不如独行千里无牵无挂。  
“我们不合适，你值得更好的姑娘。”唐吟像是机器一样重复这句说过无数次的分手台词，话音刚落便被陆劫掐住了双颊。  
“去他妈的女不女人，老子喜欢的是你唐吟。”唐吟抬眼望进那双染上怒火的眼眸，左右今晚是跑不掉了，权当放纵这最后一次。  
刚刚还冷冰冰要和自己分手的人突然翻身骑上来，陆劫一头雾水地看着侍弄自己性器的唐吟，还未来得及开口质问就被深喉的快感冲昏了头脑。唐吟卖力地吞吐着粗大的男根，粉舌时而舔舐柱身时而嘬弄龟头。  
唐吟虽是阅人无数，也是第一次替男人做这种事，回想着之前那些床伴取悦自己的样子硬着头皮把陆劫吸的又硬了起来。待到陆劫那物昂扬待发的时候在柱身上亲了一口，伸手胡乱给自己扩张了几下扶着那肉棒就要往下坐。  
心上人主动骑在自己身上的场景让陆劫血脉喷张，分手的事早就被他抛到脑后，大手一捞就要把唐吟压在身下。“今天你别动，嘶…我自己来”纵使和陆劫做了这么多次，自己吃下那尺寸巨大的阳具还是有些吃力，“陆劫你…你摸摸我…”唐吟试图把注意力从被撑得胀痛的后穴拉回来，却被搭上自己腰的那双手用力向下一按，肉穴将陆劫的下身吃的彻彻底底。  
微扬的脖颈划出一道优美的弧线，唐吟整个人像是被钉在肉棒上一样，身前的男根吐出一道白浊，竟是被生生插射了。  
“你真的要自己来吗”看着身上人的糟糕样子，陆劫笑着问他。唐吟瞪了他一眼，双手撑在陆劫小腹上，扭动腰肢磨蹭体内的巨物。堪堪动了几下就趴在陆劫身上耍赖皮，“我没力气了…你来”  
两人翻云覆雨这些日子陆劫也会使坏了，一巴掌拍在唐吟的屁股上，抓着臀肉就开始疯狂抽插，吻上微张的双唇封住被撞的支离破碎的呻吟声。又嫌这姿势使不上力，一个翻身将唐吟压在身下。  
“啊……哈…陆劫……你个小疯子…”被剥夺氧气太久，唐吟贪婪的呼吸着淫靡的空气，交合处的臀肉早已被撞的通红一片，身前的阳物又有了射精的迹象。  
陆劫不喜欢唐吟胸前的乳环，他恶狠狠地将那穿了环的乳头叼在口中玩弄，像是恨不得要把那肉粒嚼烂一样。“疼…你别玩了……好疼…”唐吟被他操出了泪，带着泣音向陆劫求饶。显然陆劫并不买他的账，用力抽插了几下下床翻出一个木匣子。  
“你自己把它取下来，等下我就轻些。”唐吟被操到迷离的脑子分辨出了陆劫是叫他取下自己的乳环，两根手指捏住铁环解开了巧扣，却没注意陆劫取下他的圣火状耳钉正往上面涂抹烈酒的动作。  
唐吟抬头看到陆劫昂扬的性器就在眼前，伸出小舌就要去舔弄，却被陆劫一把摁倒在床上捏住一边的乳头，理智被胸前的刺痛拉了回来，陆劫把他的耳钉穿过了原来带有乳环的肉粒，可怜的小东西还在冒着血珠，另一边又被陆劫揉搓捏起。  
“我不要穿了…好疼…我不要了…”察觉到陆劫想做什么，唐吟哭喊着扭动身子想要躲避接下来的酷刑，被陆劫重重的在屁股上扇了一巴掌。“你乖一些，很快就好了。”口头上温柔的安慰唐吟，手上却一下子将细针扎进了柔软的乳头，抬头再看唐吟早已泣不成声。  
“好了，不疼了，阿吟乖。”陆劫将受过折磨的肉粒含进口中舔去血珠，又把硬到近乎爆炸的下身捅进温软的肉穴。  
陆劫很满意心上人的身上有属于自己的东西，在唐吟胸膛上落下一个个细密的吻，“你看，这样你就是我的了。”揽着唐吟的细腰抽插了几十下，陆劫才泄进了唐吟深处。

任谁看到头天晚上还跟自己颠鸾倒凤的爱人突然消失不见都会心情不好，陆劫在看到空无一人的床铺时才发觉昨晚是唐吟单方面认为的分手炮。黑着脸提了弯刀就要出门去找人，却在宅子的拐角处发现了那个不听话的人。二话不说一个无明魂锁绑住了唐吟，“你打上了我的耳钉，就是我的人，你还想跑到哪去？”  
“你可看清楚，这耳钉上可没刻你陆劫的名字，我到底算你的人，还是明教的人”唐吟调笑的打趣他，陆劫被噎的哑口无言，只好吻上那片粉唇。  
“不是要跑吗，是发现自己跑不掉所以自己回来了？”  
“是后悔了。”


End file.
